My Angel
by aishitelu
Summary: Alfred thought it was a brilliant idea to bring us to watch 'The Dark Knight Rises' for our one year anniversary. It was suppose to be fun and romantic. Nobody would had imagine this to happen. Based on Colorado shooting. RIP


I growled when another cold gush blew by as I buried my face deep into my scarf.

"This better be worth the wait, it's bloody cold as hell out here." Alfred started laughing and cuddled closer towards me to share body heat. "Of course it's worth it! I've been waiting for months for this movie to come out."

Apparently Alfred thought it was a brilliant idea to bring us to watch 'The Dark Knight Rises' for our one year anniversary. It was in no way romantic about this date so far. I was hungry, tired, and since today was the opening night premier, Alfred insisted that we get here early to get good seats. We've been waiting in line for an hour and a half already; but seeing Alfred's happy and giddy expressions makes it all worth the trouble.

Another wind passed by making me shiver even more; it was still horrendously freezing. My fingers were slowly losing feeling from staying in the cold weather for such a long period of time. I looked up a bit surprised when Alfred took my hands and cuffed them with his larger ones. He then blew out air on them and rubbed them making my fingers grow a bit warmer. I blushed hard when he placed my hands in his bomber jacket then proceed to bury me in his chest with wrapped arms surrounding me.

"Don't worry damsel, this hero of yours will keep you safe and warm." Alfred proclaimed.

"I am no damsel! I do not need a hero." I smacked him on his chest and he just laughed.

"Ah man I can't wait! I bet I would be a cool hero that's as awesome as batman." He shouted enthusiastically.

"Hero my arse." I mumbled half- heartly.

"You could be my side kick. Come Robin hurry and put on those sexy tights, Arkham city needs our help." He role-played.

"I am not a sidekick, and there's no way I'll be Robin."

"Hm yeah maybe not Robin. I can imagine you more as Arthur the Angel, wearing his dress while waving his girly wand as he grants wishes to the needy." I smacked him playfully.

"Shut up!" Just once was I forced to dress up because Francis thought it would be funny to steal all my clothes and leave an angel costume in my locker while I was in the middle of changing for P.E. It was bloody embarrassing walking around school in the outfit. But that was how Alfred and I met; he laughed at first sight but offered his bomber jacket to cover the exposing tiny toga.

"You're right, I would never let you fly around with such a sexy dress for all eyes to see. You're my one and only angel." My face blew up as red as a tomato, my face was feeling a bit warmer. Alfred chuckled.

"As for my first wish, I want a kiss." He bends down with puckered lips all ready for the kiss. I hesitated for a bit before finally granting his wish and gave him a peck.

"Love you Artie!"

Finally when the clock hit 12 o' clock did they let us in the theater. Since we were close to the front of the long line we were able to pick seats that were right in the middle. The place was getting paced at the moment that there wasn't even one seat left over. Alfred was jumping and down on his seat while the room slowly grew quiet as the movie screen started. I do dear say the movie was intriguing. Today was not as bad as I thought it would be.

That was until a loud bang was heard.

One moment Alfred had his arms draped around me while I laid my head on his shoulder, everything was going smoothly. Now everyone was screaming either from fright or pain as loud gun shots rang. My ears rang in pain when the gun shots echoed through the room. I spotted where the sound came from and found a man with crazy orange hair firing the guns while laughing maniacally.

I felt myself getting pushed down on the ground with a heavy weight on me. "Stay down!" I heard Alfred shout on top of me. I resisted but he continued to push on me. "Just stay down Arthur, Please!"

"No you'll get shot at your position!" With our current position, Alfred's back was wide open.

"PLEASE ARTHUR!" He shouted with the most serious expression I've ever seen on his face. So I did what he said. I covered my ears and closed my eyes praying. Even with my ears covered, I still heard the piercing screams and gun echoing. I didn't know how long it lasted but when I uncovered my ears, I heard polices finally restrain the orange hair man.

"I-is it over?" I forced myself to choke out words. What I received was a grunt from Alfred. I looked up and froze at the sight. Alfred was shaking violently with his face pale as snow.

He was shot.

I got on my knees and he collapsed on me. "ALFRED!"

His breathing was heavy and strained, but he opened an eye and cracked a smile up at me. "H-hey, you a-alright Artie?"

"Alfred, Oh god I'm so sorry Alfred. If you didn't protect me then you wouldn't had-" My eyes blurred from the tears falling.

"Hey I'm the h-hero, I w-would gladly die for my l-lover." My choking got worse when I heard that.

"Y-you're not going to die do you hear me Alfred F Jones! The paramedic are coming a-and they're going to heal you o-okay? ALFRED PLEASE!"

He slowly reached out his hand towards me and I clung onto it with my life, afraid that if I let go even a little that Alfred would slip away. I cried even more when I felt his hand slowly growing colder by the second. Where the Fuck was the paramedics at?

"Don't cry. I don't want to s-see my angel crying." I wiped my eyes furiously but the tears continued flowing down.

"W-was I a go-od hero?" I mustered up a smile and kissed his hand.

"Yes, yes you are. The best hero I've ever had." He tried to let out a chuckle but started coughing, and I hugged his arm tighter when he coughed out blood.

"Can I get one last wish from my angel?" He whispered out.

I nodded my head, "Y-yes, anything you want, I'll grant it for you for sure."

"Smile f-for me." It was harder than it looked when I was having a meltdown with tears streaming down nonstop. But I instantly smiled the biggest I've ever done.

Alfred smiled back one last time before slipping away from me. I buried myself on him and screamed, I didn't stop when the paramedics tried getting me off him, and even when my voice grew hoarse I continued.

That day I lost my most important person to me.

My best friend, my hero, my lover.

I looked up at the blue sky that resembled close to your eyes.

Now I've gained an angel.

Rest In Peace my love.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to all of those who was involved with the Colorado Batman shooting, and those of had lost a love one. Rest In Peace.


End file.
